


A Bit of Fun in an Hotel Room

by orphan_account



Category: OK Go
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, light BDSM elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of pr0n in a hotel room, actually. Damian's being a bit dominant and Tim's taking it, but not really. A bit of lovey fluff towards the end. This was my first attempt at sexxy tiems, and of course I go for RPS (fake person, really) and boy on boy action. You know, since I know all about boy on boy action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Fun in an Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Tim's recent weight loss and before Tim's Beard joined the band. As always, no harm intended, nothing implied IRL, and in no way suggesting this is part of their personalities. (Except, when you think about it, doesn't it make sense that Damian may be bitchy and demanding in bed?) Starts the same as 'Afternoon, Evening, Night', before I realized I actually ship Damian/Dan.

Tim had turned to hang up his suit coat in the hotel  room closet when Damian grabbed his shoulder from behind him. Tim was whipped around and slammed against the wall with Damian’s hot mouth on the side of his neck. He was pinning Tim to the wall with his arm while kissing, sucking and running his teeth up and down Tim’s neck. Tim gasped.  Damian’s other arm and shoulder was flush against Tim’s chest, also holding him to the wall, and his hand was working towards the front of Tim’s pants. Ignoring the button, Damian shoved his hand down Tim’s pants from the waist to Tim’s package. Tim stopped breathing.

Damian paused in his assault on Tim’s neck and growled in his ear. “I told you to not wear underwear today, Tim.” His hot breath on Tim’s ear caused him to shiver uncontrollably. Damian was still working his way around under Tim’s pants. Damian moved and whispered hoarsely into Tim’s other ear. “Didn’t I? Hmmm?” Damian caused his lips to vibrate with the moaning sound he was delivering into Tim flushed ear.  Tim croaked out, “I, I, aahh” before his eyes rolled back into his head and shut. Damian had finally got his hand directly on Tim.

Damian continued to hum in Tim’s ear, “Hmm?” Tim only managed to gasp louder. Damian changed ears again, scraping his unshaven face across Tim’s neck on the way. He started humming again, making a rhythm of it to match the fondling of Tim’s manhood.  Tim’s eyes flew open and he looked up, unseeing, into the ceiling. He continued to take short and shallow panting breaths, only managing to articulate a ‘uhn’ in response to Damian’s insistent question, the question that Tim forgot instantly in the rush of Damian’s assault.  Damian started attacking Tim’s neck again and Tim’s eyes shut again.

Damian took his arm that was holding Tim to the wall and grabbed Tim’s tie. He pulled it to one side and then up to simulate a hangman’s’ noose. “So, Tim, didn’t I say that?” he said into Tim’s neck, rubbing the scuff again on Tim’s neck as he pulled back his head to look at Tim’s face. Tim barely opened his eyes and tried to focus on Damian’s evil, smirking face. Damian’s other hand was still busy under Tim’s pants and Tim was feeling the slightly choking tie surrounding his neck. Tim breathed out, “Wha?” Damian lightly pinched the side of one of Tim’s balls. Tim gasped again, threw his head back and slammed it against the wall. “Oww” he said softly.

Damian rubbed his scratchy chin on Tim’s one cheek and then the other. “Oh, so, so sorry, sweetheart.” He hissed all the ‘s’ sounds into Tim’s cheeks, one after the other. Damian realized Tim’s glasses were completely fogged up and, more importantly, they were in his way. Damian hooked his nose under a lens and flipped his head back, causing Tim’s glasses to fly and land the floor behind him.

Damian pulled his busy hand out of the front of Tim’s trousers and Tim groaned in protest.  Damian turned his hand to start running it on Tim’s chest under his sweater and shirt.  Damian started lightly biting the side of Tim’s neck and continued to hold Tim’s tie up over his head. “You have entirely too many clothes on today, Tim.” Damian breathed into Tim’s neck. Tim whimpered.  Damian’s hand continued to run under Tim’s shirt and worked its way to his back.

Tim wondered how Damian had so many hands. He felt his whole body was on fire, it seemed like he was being touched and tortured all over. The both of them were still in the tiny hallway in from the hotel room’s door to the bedroom area. Damian squirmed his hand up Tim’s back, pulling him away from the wall a bit. Damian reached as high as he could under Tim’s shirt and raked his short nails down Tim’s back to his waistline. Tim collapsed, taking Damian, with his arm still hung up in Tim’s clothes, to the floor.

Not missing a beat, Damian pushed Tim onto his stomach, sat on the small of Tim’s back, and picked up the tie again. He pulled again on it, pulled backwards this time. “Well, Tim? Tim?” Damian asked. Tim didn’t understand what Damian was saying or asking. He swallowed and softly said, “Well, what?” Damian pulled fractionally more on Tim’s tie. “Why are you wearing underwear today, Tim?” Tim turned his head to the side, attempting to look at Damian’s face. “Wha?” he asked again.

Damian sighed dramatically and put the tie down. He put his hands on the floor on either side of Tim and lifted himself to move completely flush and on top of Tim’s body. He then let his knees slide to the floor outside Tim’s legs and settled himself down again. He picked up the tie and started rubbing the silk against Tim’s bald head. Damian sighed dramatically again and asked, “Why are you wearing underwear today, Tim? I told you not to, Tim. Not today. Not when we had a good hour and a half, two hours, even, break between studio interviews. So, why, Tim? Why are you wearing underwear, Tim?”

Tim was aroused simply by Damian’s voice repeating his name, over and over, insistent and demanding. Damian knew this. Damian was often demanding of Tim in their rare private moments. Damian repeated Tim’s name  a lot.

Now that the physical stimulation had abated somewhat, as in, Tim wasn’t pinned and being directly fondled against the wall, he could put a couple of thoughts together. “Oh.” He started. “Oh. “ He finally heard what Damian was asking. Well, if his neck wasn’t being ravaged at the time, he may have been able to answer Damian the first time. “I know, I know.” He attempted a deep breath. Damian shifted to make sure his friend was able to breathe deeply. “I know, I didn’t. I didn’t on purpose.” Damian shifted again, slightly, and smirked again. “Didn’t what, Tim?” Damn, it was so hard to think! “I didn’t, uh, didn’t not wear underwear, huh?” He tried again. “I wore underwear on purpose. I was gonna go to the bathroom to take them off, but I didn’t, “Tim pushed his body up a bit, into Damian, “get a chance!”

Damian rubbed the tip of the tie against Tim’s ear. “Why, Tim?” Tim took a few deep breaths. “I can’t, I couldn’t, I ca… oh god, Damian, you think I could sit through all those interviews this morning, going commando, knowing, knowing that you had already rented this hotel room for the day?” Tim gasped again. It was as much talking as he did in the last few minutes, in those few seconds. Damian scooted himself forward to place his lips into Tim’s ear again. “Why, oh, why would that have been a problem?” Tim panted out “What? Why? I would have had an erection lasting more than four hours, is why!”

Tim felt his manhood hard against the floor, pushed down by the weight of both his and Damian’s body.  Damian switched ears, again, damn it. “Would that have been…” here Damian lifted the tie again, pulling slightly on Tim’s neck “… torturous? Hmm, Tim?” Tim shut his eyes. He couldn’t handle the waiting and Damian’s playing anymore. “Yes, Damian,” he stammered out. “Yes, yes, oh god yes. Oh god, Damian, touch me, touch me again, please,” he pleaded.  It had been too long. Too long. Too many tour dates, too many projects, too many interviews, and no time to just be together, by themselves, away from everybody, to just touch and love each other in peace.

Damian sighed contently in Tim’s ear. “That’ll have to do” he breathed. 

“Do?” Tim asked, confused. His ear was on fire. Both ears were on fire from Damian’s breath and whispers and growling.

Damian rubbed Tim behind his other ear with one finger and continued whispering in the other. “I wanted you to beg.” Tim shuddered again.

“ With you being free all day, to think about this afternoon, you would have been jelly by the time I could get my hands on you, all of you.” Damian started running his hand down the other side of Tim’s body, on his shoulder, down his back. “Someone, “ he started growling again, “didn’t follow the directions. So, someone had to be… encouraged, and quickly, to beg. Beg, Tim. Beg some more, Tim.”

Tim breath hitched, “goddamn it, Damian!” He was frantic with all the physical pressure and teasing. Damian’s drifting hand stopped at Tim’s hip bone and he rubbed little circles on it. It was an odd erogenous spot, but there it was, and Damian exploited it. Tim tried to concentrate on breathing and kept forgetting.

“Please, Damian, please, please,” Tim gasped. “Oh god, Damian. Please.”

Damian smirked and moved off Tim to lay by his side. Tim squirmed around to face Damian.

“You fucker,” Tim said simply.

Damian smiled.

“Can we continue this on the bed, dear?” Damian asked, oh so sweetly.

Tim glared momentarily and got up. Tried to get up, rather. His legs had become numb, besides being so aroused he was actually weak in the knees.

Damian slid to standing position and helped his friend up. Tim leaned on Damian and they took the few steps to the king sized bed. Damian’s hand clamped onto Tim’s butt, and then started making tight little circles. Tim wiggled Damian’s hand away. “Tickles.”

Damian snorted. “Mm.” he said. He sat Tim down on the bed and reached his hands under Tim’s sweater and over Tim’s button down shirt to pull the sweater off over Tim’s head. Tim raised his arms, then became stuck.

Damian grabbed Tim’s arms with one hand, with the sweater half off, and pushed Tim flat on the bed. Tim’s head was still tangled with his arms in the sweater. Damian then grabbed Tim’s legs and lifted them onto the bed as well. Damian arranged Tim’s body as pleased it him. Then he laid himself between Tim’s legs, with his shoulders about level with Tim’s hips.  Damian propped himself up on his elbows.

 

Tim grunted unhappily. “Come on, Da..” he started, his voice muffled by the sweater, but he felt Damian start to pull at his pants button.

Tim breath hitched again and sighed when Damian succeeded with the button. He started working Tim’s pants off him, moving one hand from one hip to another to scoot the pants off. Along the way he made sure to rub against Tim’s manhood each time, and to rub at Tim’s hip bone on either side of his body.

Tim wiggled, trying to help work the pants off and to get closer to Damian’s hand that kept switching sides of his body and stopping in the middle for a quick grope. Tim jerked and his breath hitched each time.

Damian then lifted Tim at the hips and pulled the pants from under Tim’s rear. Then Damian stopped.

 Tim wiggled some more. Damian put a hand on each of Tim’s hips and started tracing little circles with his thumbs.

Damian smirked again. “Tim, darling. You need to start unbuttoning your shirt.” Tim struggled with the sweater. It was all twisted and full of static and stuck. Damian’s thumbs started moving to Tim’s manhood. Tim paused, distracted.

“Don’t you want to get undressed?” purred Damian. Tim realized how close Damian was when he felt Damian’s hot breath on his penis. Tim shuddered.

Tim finally got his head out from under the sweater. “Hang on a sec,” he started.

“No, Tim. You need to get your clothes off. Don’t mind me.” Damian breathed. His face was inches from Tim and his thumbs went back to Tim’s hips to rub.

Tim concentrated, concentrated on getting his sweater completely off his arms. He was going to burn it, later, just for existing. He finally wiggled it off. He moved his hands toward his shirt buttons and stopped again. Damian had started breathing on his penis though the underwear that Tim was cursing he put on this morning.

“Tim,” Damian breathed. “Tim. Timmm.” Damian started the damned humming near him and Tim started vibrating. He lost any dexterity with the shirt buttons. 

“Tim. Take off your shirt, Tim.” Damian insisted. “Tim.” He was looking straight up Tim’s body to at his face and Tim was straining to look straight down his body to look at Damian. Damian locked his gray eyes to Tim’s brown and simply smiled. Tim shuddered again. Tim could not stop any shudder, any shiver, any jump or startle that Damian caused. Damian played his body like a long necked guitar and Damian was an expert.

“Ti-im. The buttons, Tim.” Damian hummed, nearly touching Tim’s penis with his lips. Tim struggled to get his fingers working again. With much effort, he got the last button and exhaled the deep breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Very good, Tim. Very good.” Damian said. He laid a small kiss on Tim’s underwear covered penis. Tim lost the ability to think. “Let me help you get these pants off,” Damian continued. “And these simply dreadful drawers off, hmmm?” He patted Tim’s penis gently. Tim made a choking noise.

Damian quickly scooted down to the foot of the bed and took Tim’s pants and underwear with him. He worked Tim’s shoes and socks off and pulled the pants and underwear completely off.

Tim became cold with the sudden disappearance of his clothes and Damian’s breath and his heat radiating body. He blinked his brown eyes at Damian. “Your. Clothes.” He managed to ask.

Damian stood up at the foot of the bed, hand to his chest. “Do you want my clothes off, Tim?”

“god, yes, dammit!” Tim put his arms behind him to push himself up. Tim was going to take matters into his own hands.

Or not.

Damian kicked his shoes off and pulled at his purple socks. He crawled on the bed between Tim’s legs and pushed his bassist back down. 

“I’ll take care of it,” Damian reassured Tim. “Don’t worry.”

Tim just blinked at Damian. He was completely exposed but for the shirt still under his back and on his arms. “I’m getting cold.” He said.

“Let’s see what we can do about that, mmm?”

Damian moved his legs over Tim’s so he was straddling Tim’s legs at Tim’s thighs. He still had on his black and white striped shirt and black pants from this morning.

Damian arched his back, looking up at the ceiling. He took his hand, started from his chin, and moved it slowly down his neck, down the middle of his chest, down over his stomach and over his genitals. He touched himself, with one finger, the middle one, lightly through his slacks. The other fingers were spread out slightly, framing the active one. He repeated the action. His other hand went to his chin, caressed himself down his chest, over his stomach and placed the same finger on himself.  He straightened his head to look at Tim.

Tim’s eyes were glazed over and his mouth was open, watching Damian’s slow movements over his own front. Damian moved his hips oh so slowly and pushed himself into his hands, and then moved his hips back slowly. He moved again, looking like a snake or belly dancer, weaving his body back and forth on top of Tim.

Damian stopped touching himself and started running his hands back up his body, still moving his hips back and forth slowly, smoothly, sinuously . Tim’s eyes followed Damian’s hands. Tim struggled to get his hands some traction on the bed so he could push himself up and meet Damian’s body.

Damian stopped moving and looked dangerously at Tim. “No, Tim.” He shook his head.

Suddenly Damian’s hand was on Tim’s chest, pushing him back onto and into the bed. Tim lost his breath in the violent motion. Damian gripped Tim’s jaw tightly and shook it.

“No, Tim. You are laying down now. “ Damian’s hand squeezed down on Tim’s jawbone. “You are staying down now, Tim.” He pushed his forefinger into Tim’s mouth and ran it across Tim’s tongue.

Tim seized both the opportunity and Damian’s finger in his mouth. This was the first and only part of Damian so far that afternoon that Tim was able to touch and exploit. Hopefully Damian won’t pull away. Tim sucked hard on Damian’s finger, willing him to stay there.

Damian made the slightest noise, suddenly inhaling his breath. He chuckled, but his voice caught, oh the tiniest amount. “Ok, Tim. Okay. Thrill me, Tim” Damian smiled and settled himself more comfortably on Tim’s body.

Tim stared at his Damian’s eyes while he held his finger in his mouth. He alternatively sucked and blew on Damian’s finger, then started to lick up and down the length of it, all while still in his mouth. 

Damian slowly blinked, his face grew more relaxed and his grip on Tim’s jaw loosened.

Tim sucked in again, and started flicking his tongue on just the tip of Damian’s finger. Another sudden indrawn breath from Damian and Tim quickened the pace.

He did everything he wanted to do with his mouth to Damian’s other appendage and everything that he wanted Damian to do to him.

The curse but joy of being intensely creative is that Damian could feel everything Tim was doing to just his finger and imagine it in full detail as if Tim was doing it to his penis. His eyes fluttered shut and his breath became jagged.

Tim saw Damian’s eyes close and his jaw become slack. Tim smiled, breaking the suction he created. He pushed Damian’s finger almost out of his mouth with his tongue, then immediately brought his head up to suck it in again. He pushed and pulled Damian in and out of his mouth, continuing to flick the tip of Damian’s finger on each stroke.  Damian hand, then whole arm, started trembling. His head fell and Tim could feel his ragged breath on his naked chest.

“Ah, ah, stop, stop,” Damian started, gasping. “No, stop, please, I want to, want to…” Damian finally remembered who was holding who down and looked faintly surprised. He slowly pulled his finger out of Tim’s mouth.  Tim’s smug grin at Damian’s face caused Damian to chuckle a bit nervously.

“Yes, well, okay, you thrilled me” Damian admitted, and went about gaining the upper hand again. He took his finger, still wet from Tim’s mouth, and gently caressed Tim’s lips with it. Tim’s grin grew into a faint, content smile from the little touches.

Damian drew a line with his finger from Tim’s lips down to Tim’s breastbone and traced little figures on his chest. Little circles, the infinity symbol, even triangles and rhombus’ joined the little geometry parade on Tim’s chest. Tim closed his eyes, enjoying being Damian’s pretend white board. 

 

Damian then flattened his hand and moved it back up Tim’s chest to cradle his face for a moment. Damian then resettled himself on Tim’s legs, holding them down like before.

 “Look at me, Tim” Damian said.  “Look at me.” Tim opened his eyes and looked at his lover.

Damian gave Tim one of his killer ‘come fuck me savagely’ smiles and looked back at Tim through half lidded eyes. Damian started his sinuous, weaving dance again, and slowly moving his hips back and forth. He now crossed his hands and grabbed either side of his shirt. He slowly pulled up, exposing inch by inch of his slender stomach, like he used to do in their dance.

“I’m dancing for you, Tim” Damian whispered.  He wove his upper body like that street dancer they saw once in Russia. One of the Romani, Damian had said. She taught him a few moves.

Damian moved his hands across his chest to the shirt buttons. He started on one button with one hand, and the other traced down his shirt, over the buttons, down to the front of his straining slacks.

He moved one finger over himself again, while working on the shirt buttons. He traced the contours of the considerable bulge that was threatening to split his pants, again. He delicately traced all the rises and falls on himself, then stared rubbing himself with his whole hand. His hips wove back and forth and he pushed himself into his own hand. His other hand made it through the shirt buttons and joined the first.

Damian’s shirt finally hung open. He looked down at his friend.

Tim’s eyes were liquid and dazed. He was panting softly, as he could not take a deep breath while the wicked glory that was Damian fondled himself over his body. He unconsciously moved his head minutely in rhythm with Damian’s hips and legs. Tim’s manhood was so full it was almost unbearable.

Damian smiled.

He continued to move, rubbing himself lightly, up and down, up and down. Tim’s head still moved to that rhythm. Then Damian started working the pants button loose.

Damian long fingers finally undid his pants button and he pulled down the zipper.  

Damian was not wearing underwear.  Not today.

 

Tim’s breath hitched as he saw Damian uncover himself.  Damian folded both sides of the zipper fly and wrapped the fingers of one hand around himself.  He rubbed the head of his penis with his thumb, moistening it with the couple of drops of liquid there. He leaned forward to Tim and delicately moved his thumb across Tim’s lower lip. Tim attempted to catch Damian’s thumb in his mouth but Damian was already straightening back up, moving his hand from Tim’s chin to his chest. Tim settled for licking his lower lip.

Damian continued to move trace his hand over Tim’s bare chest and onto Tim’s penis. Tim jerked and tried to move his hips up to Damian’s touch, but Damian still sat on Tim’s thighs, restricting Tim’s movements.

Damian ran the tips of his fingers over Tim’s penis. He then ran the tips of his fingers over his own penis and traced his slender treasure trail to his navel. He paused where the fine hairs stopped and caught Tim’s eyes.

Tim, mouth open, was looking up at Damian. Damian smiled down at Tim.

“I love to dance for you, Tim. I like it when you watch me, Tim. Have you been watching me, Tim?”

Tim offered a mute nod.

“I love it when you watch,” Damian repeated.  He started to move both hands from his navel towards his chest again.  He lifted himself off Tim’s thighs so he would be higher and give Tim a better view of himself.  His weight was now on his knees on the bed.  He moved his hands back to his slacks and started working them down, off his rear.

Tim jerked up his whole body and twisted Damian off balance and directly onto the bed. Damian, surprised, landed on his side in time for Tim to launch himself on Damian’s body and shove him on his back. Damian’s hands were caught half in his slacks and half under his ass.  Tim whipped his legs over Damian’s, with Damian’s legs together and Tim sitting on Damian. But Tim was sitting higher up on Damian’s body then Damian was sitting on him. Tim positioned his hips directly over Damian’s uncovered self.  Tim pushed forward, putting his hands and all weight he could on Damian’s shoulders, holding him down.

“Wha’ the FUCK!” Damian shouted, startled.  He struggled to sit up but his hands were still hung up on his pants and mostly under himself.  “Fuck! Damnit! Fuck! Move! No! Ge’ off! FUCKI!” he swore at Tim, still moving around under Tim, trying to get traction on the sheets and failing. His shifting around moved his already aroused penis up and down and around into Tim’s.

Tim held on to Damian, keeping him down, listening to Damian’s profanity wash over him. Tim grinned at the raging Damian, knowing that the action Damian was causing on their privates would very shortly hit Damian’s spine and straight up into his impassioned and very aroused brain.

After just a moment, Damian’s breath hitched and his words became incomplete. Tim pounced on Damian’s own unique spot.  Tim attacked the little dip under Damian’s neck where his clavicles met in his chest.  He clamped his lips in a little circle surrounding the spot and started sucking and running his tongue back and forth over the sensitive skin.  Tim started rocking back and forth with his hips, continuing the motion and pressure on their penises.

Damian back arched up and he let out another “FUCK!” before he started shivering under Tim’s onslaught on his neck and chest and his penis. He worked his hands free and started scratching at Tim’s arms, trying to gain the upper hand again, but his shaking arms clamped on Tim’s instead.

Damian threw his head back and groaned. His tightly held control over Tim and the situation shattered in his brain.

All he could do was feel, feel all the sensations Tim was delivering onto his body now. All the motions and touches he had been torturing Tim with crashed back into his brain like high tide.

Tim paused his attention to Damian’s chest and stage-whispered to him. “Would you like to take your pants off now, Damian?” Tim hummed into Damian’s chest. Damian started a new round of half uttered profanity before trailing off to “Wha?”

“Pants, Damian. You probably want to take your pants off now.” 

Damian looked up at his torturer, brain blown and confused. “Wha. How. Move.” He wiggled under Tim, not helping his brain think.

Tim lifted himself off Damian, putting his hands down on the bed on either side of Damian’s chest and his knees onto the bed, holding Damian still captive but able to move. Damian blinked a couple of times, trying to put one thought after another, then leaning on one arm to lift himself off the bed a bit to get his other arm around Tim’s legs to push at his pants.

Tim took the proximity of Damian’s neck to his mouth as advantage and started licking. The arm Damian was leaning on started shaking. “Ho’ on ah min’” Damian breathed out.  
  
Tim muttered “Uh huh, “ into Damian’s neck and went back to licking and sucking.

Damian flopped back on the bed. “Caa” he said. “Can’t”

Tim signed dramatically. “Try. Again,”

Damian looked at him with squinted eyes. Tim smirked at him.

Damian, keeping his eyes on Tim’s face, scooted his body up on the bed toward the headboard. His pants slipped further off his legs. This gave him some slack to grab at the bottom of his pants with his toes and pull.

Tim carefully looked back at what Damian was doing with his feet. “Good boy.” He commented.

Damian growled at him and struggled with the pants and his toes and his arousal.

Seeing that Damian had a handle, or a footal, on things, he leaned back down to Damian’s chest at licked lightly at his little spot. Damian grunted, struggling faster with his pants, finally getting purchase enough to pull them to his feet and to kick them off.  He was now as naked as Tim, including the unbuttoned shirt stuck to his arms and back.

Tim quickly laid himself over Damian’s body, laying his penis with Damian’s, letting his knees fall to the bed. Damian’s breath hitched and he sighed deeply, shivering a bit.

“Can we get on with this, now, honey?” Tim asked Damian’s chest.

“Fuck you, “ whispered Damian.

“Okay, “replied Tim.

“No, really, fuck you.”

“Are you done playing, Damian?”

“What the… what playing? Fuck you!”

“You don’t have to be in control all the time.” Tim shifted his hips. After Damian’s small grunt, he continued, “See?”

Damian’s eyes fluttered shut. “Lube’s in my pants pocket,” he muttered.

“Fuck.”

“Mmm,” Answered Damian.

“Are you going to behave while I get it?” asked Tim.

Damian opened his eyes and just looked at him.

“Damian,” Tim started.

Damian smiled, nodding slightly.

 

Keeping his eyes on Damian, Tim shoved himself off him, off the bed, and around to the foot. Damian moved, with Tim watching, and took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Tim bent to grab Damian’s pants, felt the pockets and found the small tube of lubrication. He stood up again, still at the foot of the bed on the floor.

Tim glanced at the tube and looked up when he heard Damian shift.

Damian stretched until his long legs and arms were taut.  Damian breathed out and relaxed, put an arm under his head to look at Tim and his other hand on his stomach.  He stared at Tim.

Tim blinked and shrugged out of his shirt and let it drop.  Damian continued to stare at Tim and moved his slowly hand down the file line of hair, down to the base of his penis. He paused and then moved his hand over his penis, around it, and wrapping his thumb under it. He opened his mouth slightly. He slowly licked and bit his bottom lip and slowly moved his hand up and down his penis. He looked at Tim with hooded eyes and need and smiled when he saw the flush starting at the top of Tim’s head moving down to his chest.

“You are beautiful, Tim.” Damian said simply.

Tim blinked again, flushing more.

“You are beautiful, Tim,” he repeated with a whispered sign, blinking slowly at him, and moved his hand up and down his penis again.

Ruddy in the face, Tim looked at his average, ordinary body with a slight pudge in the middle.  Short legs, ridiculous chest hair, fingers calloused from years of bass playing.

“Tim,” Damian said again, making Tim look up. Damian moved, crawled to Tim, and sat, legs hanging over the end of the bed. 

Tim took a tiny step back.

Damian leaned forward and laid his hands on Tim’s hips and gently pulled him to himself. He pulled Tim in between his legs and wrapped them around Tim. Damian stretched his arms around Tim and embraced him, his head tucked in Tim’s chest.

Tim shivered and put his arms over Damian’s shoulders and onto his back. He drew himself closer into Damian.

“This is why I need to be in control, “Damian started, clinging to Tim, “You never believe me. Never do. Never ever. And I love you.”

Tim stared off into space, past the rumpled bed, past the hastily shed clothes, then back down to Damian’s back. He hugged Damian’s head tighter to his chest and whispered, “Yeah.”

Tim felt Damian smile. “Yeah,” he replied.

Damian leaned back a bit and brought his hand to Tim’s cheek. He lightly skimmed Tim’s lips with his thumb and continued to stare, stare into Tim’s eyes.  Tim moved his head into Damian’s hand and closed his eyes.

“Tim, “ Damian started.

Tim opened his eyes.

“Please, Tim. Make love to me. Fuck me.” Damian said softly.

Tim smiled then smirked a bit.

Damian’s face turned from gentle to feral.

“I want to feel you from the inside,” Damian growled and yanked Tim’s face down to his and attacked his lips. Off balance, Tim fell on Damian’s body, kissing and biting back.

They were half on and half off the bed. Tim pulled away from Damian, planted his feet on the floor, and took Damian by the hips, lifting him up and back from the edge. His legs still dangled awkwardly off the end of the bed.

Damian started sitting up from the waist and took a few swipes at Tim, just out of reach.

Tim placed a hand low on Damian’s stomach, rubbing in little circles and gently pushed him back on the bed.

“Let me give to you now, “ he said.

His arousal picking right back up from before they paused, Damian breathed in and out sharply.

Tim patted Damian’s stomach then kneeled in front of Damian. Damian propped himself on this elbows and started protesting, “Wait, I want, I need you…”

Tim ignored Damian’s protests and moved his hands to the base of Damian’s penis. He pushed all the fine hairs away from Damian’s privates, holding them down and by default, Damian’s legs apart. He looked up at Damian, still propped up on his elbows, and took the head of Damian’s penis into his mouth. 

Damian took a shuddering breath in. Both of their penises had relaxed in the few tender moments they shared. Both swelled again now, especially Damian’s, currently being licked and sucked.

Damian’s voice trailed off into an inarticulate groan. His arms gave way, plopping his torso back on the bed.

Tim’s lips locked over the head and he was running his whole tongue up and down the rough surface on the back of it. Damian whole body shifted up and down with the rhythm of Tim’s tongue.

Tim, not breaking rhythm, took his hands off Damian and blindly felt around for the lubrication on the floor.  Finding it, he put in on the bed next to Damian’s leg. Tim took one of Damian’s legs, then the other, onto his shoulders.

Damian’s breathing was ragged. He gripped the sheet on either side of his body and twisted, turning his hands and fingers white with pressure. He was dimly aware that his legs were higher and not dangling off the bed anymore.

Tim still suckled at Damian’s penis. He did not move much past the head, but was still playing Damian like an instrument, with every lick and suck and movement making Damian jerk and sigh and pant.

Tim took the lubrication and squeezed some into his hand. He rubbed his fingers around in it, warming it up. He then reached down in between Damian’s legs to the cleft and begin running his fingers back and forth.

Damian jerked and gasped, his back arched and fell, when he felt Tim’s fingers covered in lubrication move up and down behind his penis back beyond his anus. 

“Oh, oh, oh.” Damian blurted out. Damian tried again to speak. “Oh, okay, okay, that’s what, oh god…” he trailed off and threw his head back into his pillow and moaned. There were few ways of getting Damian to shut up. Tim knew all of them. That was one. 

Tim opened his mouth more and moved down on Damian, still running fingers up and down his cleft. Tim’s other hand was holding one of Damian’s legs down. 

Tim started to focus on Damian’s anus with one finger. Damian keened then, trying to push himself both more into Tim’s mouth and pushing Tim’s hand to enter with his finger.  Tim held Damian down and back so he couldn’t shift forward.  Damian clenched his teeth and hissed at him.

Tim rubbed gently around Damian’s anus and started moving in slowly with one finger.  Damian actually whimpered then, silently begging for more. 

Tim moved his one finger around to loosen Damian. He slowed his pace on Damian’s penis, finally letting it go. Tim licked at the inside of Damian’s thighs, concentrating on slowly introducing another finger into Damian.

Damian struggled to slow his breathing and relax. Tim had to be patient getting Damian ready to accept him, else Damian would be uncomfortable through the rest of the interviews and into the night. Damian knew that and struggled with his breathing anyway.

Tim worked the second finger into Damian and was moving both about gently. He stopped his kissing on Damian’s thighs and reached for more lubrication. He squeezed some onto the fingers of his other hand. He moved it around in his fingers, warming it again, and moved under Damian to put it around his opening.

Damian was controlling his breathing better and Tim felt his muscles relax more around his fingers. He moved the lubrication up and around and moved his third finger in.

Damian’s breath stopped for a moment, then started again, breathing in and out carefully. Tim was only touching around his area and holding the one leg down. 

Tim moved his three fingers slowly around, feeling Damian’s muscles relax into that intrusion. Tim reached down with his other hand, still with lubrication on it, and quickly pumped up and down his own penis, getting himself ready for Damian. Tim then slowly stood up, put his knees against the bed, and pulled Damian to him.

Damian whimpered again and started panting, knowing what was coming next. 

Tim removed his fingers. He moved so his penis was against Damian’s entrance. He paused to check on his and Damian’s positioning, finding it satisfactory, pressed his penis to Damian.

Damian stopped breathing then, just feeling Tim’s slow, very slow movement into him.  With Damian’s position, he couldn’t move onto Tim any faster than Tim was going, so he just inhaled and hissed.

Tim looked into Damian’s eyes and saw that his pupils were blown. Tim smiled and moved fractionally more into Damian. He then moved back, almost completely out. Damian looked panicked until Tim moved back in, a bit deeper this time. Damian sighed in relief and pleasure.

Damian’s muscles relaxed even more after that, so Tim moved in deeper, back a little, and deeper, back and forth a few times. Damian’s breathing matched again with Tim’s movements, and then he cried out. Tim had moved against Damian’s prostate and Damian shivered. Tim drew almost all the way out again, and thrust in, faster this time, and bumped Damian’s prostate again.

Tim drew himself in and out of Damian now, faster and faster, burning and bumping Damian’s inside while Damian let himself go and panted and groaned and even cried out when the pleasure became too much.

Tim’s own head felt like it would explode. Lacking the dexterity and position, he hissed at Damian, “Touch yourself.”

Damian eyes were still blown and looking confused, he struggled to understand what Tim said. Tim clenched his teeth and demanded again, “Touch. Yourself.”

Damian finally understood.  He grasped his penis and started pumping. Tim hastily rubbed some of the lubrication from his fingers onto Damian’s penis. Damian started pumping himself more.

Damian closed his eyes, still moving over himself. Tim’s eyes widened, taking in wicked Damian lying senseless before him. Damian was now where Tim wanted him, half on the bed, half on himself, helpless, so he started to let himself fully feel Damian inside, clamping around him, feeling his own erection threatening to tear him and Damian apart.

Even watching a writhing, crazed Damian was not enough to keep Tim’s eyes open. Everything that Damian did to him, for him, this afternoon came crashing into the forefront of his brain. Tim lost himself, shutting his eyes tight and grimacing, his whole body taut.

Damian’s whole body then became stiff and still, but just for a moment. He started shaking violently, then groaned, growled, made loud inarticulate animal noises as his organism crashed though his body. He arched his back so high he only touched the bed with the back of head and with his hands, still clenched to the sheets, yanking them off the bed.  His penis pumped out the fluids that had been building for hours.

Tim’s eyes flew open at the beginning of Damian’s cries and watched Damian writhe and shake and curse uncontrollably. It only took a few more strokes in and out of Damian for Tim to cry out in his own pleasure filled agony. Tim’s fluids filled Damian and Damian writhed some more, panting on the bed, desperate for a real breath.

Tim’s legs shook, his whole body shook, vibrating with his own release. His knees gave way and he slid out of Damian and onto the floor. Tim simply lay on the floor, the last of the fluids flowing out of his body, and rode the last waves of his organism, his own breath hitching and groaning.

Both men lay where they were, panting, breathing hoarsely, their bodies limp and boneless.

A bit later:

From the bed, “Tim?”

From the floor, “Hm?”

“Where are you?”

“Floor.’”

“Oh.”

_Pause._

“Tim?”

“Hm?”

“Why?”

“Gravity”

“Oh.”

_Pause._

“Tim?”

“Hm?”

“I’m cold.”

“Come here.”

“Don’t wanna.”

_Pause._

“Tim?”

“Hm?”

“I’m still cold.”

“Come here.”

“Don’t wanna. Come here.”

“Don’t wanna move.”

“Oh.”

_Pause._

“Tim?”

“Hm?”

“Please?”

“Hmf.”

Tim pushed himself to his knees and crawled on the bed beside Damian’s sweaty body. He reached down for the sheet and covers and pulled them over both of their bodies.

Damian snuggled against Tim’s body, with his head resting on Tim’s chest.  Tim pressed his lips into Damian’s hair. Tim spoke quietly.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
